Sleep
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy gets home and desperately needs some sleep. Established Mirandy. One-shot


One Word Prompt: Sleep

Mirandy

* * *

Andy slowly pushed open the front door, exhaustion pouring from her entire soul. With her freelance work, she hardly needed to do field research… but the _Times_ had called, desperate for her expertise, and it was now just a few minutes before two in the morning. She'd been gone for almost ten hours… which was absolutely too much time away.

Closing the door, she stripped off her coat and hung it on the 'wash' bar in the closet. Her whole body ached, and throbbed.

God… she should not have gone out. It was a horrible decision to have gone out.

Yawning, she began to trek towards the stairs, and slowly began her trudge up to the third floor. Stretching her arms and yawning again, she was about to turn towards the nursery, when a light caught her eye.

Cocking her head to one side, she furrowed her brow, and slowly made her way to the third floor study.

_Why the hell did Miranda leave the light on?_

Peaking inside, her concern turned into a soft smile. Her wife was fast asleep on the couch.

Creeping forward, she very carefully eased her wife into a slightly more comfortable position, freezing when Miranda grumbled and sighed. Gritting her teeth, she eased away, and on her way out, shut off the light.

Walking down the hall, she slipped into the nursery and smiled. There was just enough moonlight filtering through the window that she could see her darling daughter's face.

"My precious Lena," she murmured, swallowing back joyful tears as her month and a half old baby gurgled in her sleep around her thumb in her mouth.

Her beautiful baby girl. Their beautiful little miracle.

She remained in the room for another moment before finally pulling herself away, hoping that she could get a shower in before Lena woke up. She had texted Miranda just before eleven-thirty about her having to stay at the station, and hadn't gotten a reply… and wondered how long her wife had been sleeping, and how long Lena had been asleep before that.

She was bound to wake up any second now, but Andy prayed it would not be while she was in the shower.

Stripping her clothes off a few moments later, she tossed them into the hamper and stepped under the warm spray, reflecting over the joys of her life. After dealing with the murder of three children, she was in desperate need of some cuddling and loving, but she didn't dare wake Miranda- who desperately needed the sleep, as she actually had real work hours. So, she replayed all the fun times she'd had with Cassidy and Caroline, with Miranda, and now with Lena.

She thought about how a year of dating, and now a year of marriage, after a crazy year working as Miranda's assistant, had been so monumental in her life. She woke with a smile on her face- well… when she got finished with her grumbling… and went to sleep with a loving wife. It was more than she ever would have dreamed of.

Finishing her shower quickly, she toweled off, before wrapping up her hair, and slipping into her robe, a huge puffy purple robe that Miranda had gotten for her as one of her Christmas presents.

Yawning, she sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She was exhausted, but there was little chance of sleeping tonight. She never slept very well without someone, or something beside her. As a child growing up, it was her Labrador, or her huge stuffed cat, and that continued on until going to college where she hooked up with Nate and moved in together, and shared a bed with him. She had actually had to have her mom fed ex her scruffy cat in order for her to start sleeping again… and then she'd started dating Miranda, and then she moved in, and they got married, and her stuffed cat was now in the nursery.

Though, with Miranda it was even different. She couldn't even close her eyes to get a catnap if Miranda was away. When Miranda was in the house, it was possible to get short bursts of rest, but nothing was as perfect- or as wonderful- as wrapping around her wonderful wife for a night of sleep.

Andy knew that curling up with Gigi would help her get a little rest- since her wife was home- but it would be nothing like curling up with Miranda. So, with a groggy plan in mind… something she'd never tried… she shuffled into the nursery, and gently lifted her beautiful baby from her crib.

Lena squirmed a little, but settled just as quickly, letting out a little baby sigh as she snuggled into her mother.

Smiling, Andy moved to the large, and super comfortable, nursery room couch and sat down, moving so that her head was resting comfortably against the armrest, and Lena was laying atop her chest, her thumb in her mouth and her cheek pressed into her right breast while her feet rested on top of Andy's stomach.

Running a soft hand across her darling girl's head, she reached down and lifted her stuffed cat from the floor, and snuggled it against her side. Yawning, she let her eyes drift closed, and hoped that maybe with her baby girl with her, she would get some better sleep.

Her day may have been rough, but with her beautiful baby atop her chest, it all settled into place, and she found herself slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's another little one-shot piece. I'm totally not doing homework right now, so hopefully/maybe I can get more pieces up. Right now I'm working on a few prompts, and I'm hoping to get at least one of them up.**

**Thank you all for your patience and kindness.**

**School is almost out for me, which will give me MUCH more time to complete prompts, and work on my longer fics. I am so glad!**

**All my love.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated! :D**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
